Baju Untuk Eomma 1shoot
by kpop.forevermania
Summary: " Nee, ada apa lagi Kibum ah?", Tanya Kyuhyun yang mengetahui bahwa Kibum tidak puas dengan pernyataannya itu. " Aku tidak suka pada hyung mu. Siwon hyung dan Eomma mu selalu menyakitimu, Kyu", ujar Kibum


" Baju Untuk Eomma" 1shoot

Genre : family & brotherships

Cast.

Cho kyuhyun 10 th

Choi siwon 17 th

Ham enjung (T-ara)

Taecyeon (2PM)

Author pov

Kebahagiaan seorang anak adalah melihat ibunya bahagia

Kebahagiaan seorang ibu adalah melihat anaknya bahagia

Itulah yang selalu tampak pada ikatan seorang ibu dan anak. Namun seorang ibu yang memiliki 2 orang anak, ibu ini sama sekali selalu membedakan kedua anak mereka. mengapa demikian?, yah…karena ia memelihara seorang anak dari wanita yang sangat ia benci. Sedangkan wanita itu sendiri telah meninggal, dan ia menitipkan anaknya kepada eunjung seorang wanita yang sesungguhnya telah merebut suami dari wanita itu. karena keegoisan eunjung, iapun selalu membedakan kasih sayangnya kepada anak wanita itu. namun…anak itu memiliki hati yang baik, seperti ibunya. Anak itu bernama cho kyuhyun. Seorang anak laki-laki yang berumur 10 th. Kyuhyun memiliki 1 keinginan, yaitu ia ingin membahagiakan eommanya yang sama sekali tidak pernah peduli padanya. Meskipun kyuhyun tahu, ia hanyalah anak tiri, namun kyuhyun merasa bahagia karena ia memiliki seorang ibu dan juga saudara laki-laki. Disaat taecyeon pergi keluar negeri untuk urusan bisnis. Kyuhyun hanya tinggal bersama eunjung dan juga siwon. Siwon memiliki sifat seperti eunjung yang sangat egois, bahkan ia tidak pernah menyayangi kyuhyun. Meskipun demikian, kyuhyun tidak pernah membenci mereka. karena bagi kyuhyun…mereka adalah segalanya.

" hyung…ini aku bawakan susu untuk hyung" ujar kyuhyun yang masuk kekamar siwon dengan membawa segelas susu hangat yang ia buat untuk siwon.

" minum saja sendiri" sahut siwon yang ketus dan dingin kepada kyuhyun

" tapi susu ini, ku buat sendiri untuk hyung" ujar kyuhyun sambil meletakkan gelas berisi susu itu diatas meja siwon. Siwon yang geram, iapun kemudian menyentil gelas berisi susu itu hingga jatuh kelantai dan gelas itupun pecah, susu hangat itu tumpah dan mengenai kaki kyuhyun.

" awh…" ujar kyuhhyun meringis kesakitan

" HAH….dasar lemah..begitu saja kesakitan….HYAA….bersihkan pecahan gelas itu hingga bersih, jangan sampai ada 1 pun pecahan gelas dikamarku ini, arachi…." bentak siwon pada kyuhyun. Kemudian siwonpun keluar dari kamarnya dan membiarkan kyuhyun memunguti pecahan gelas itu. air mata kyuhyun jatuh dan membasahi tangannya yang sedang memunguti pecahan gelas itu.

" kenapa hyung membenciku?" gumam kyuhyun seorang diri, kyuhyun tidak peduli tangannya berdarah karena terkena pecahan gelas itu. ia hanya membersihkan, hingga tidak ada satupun pecahan gelas yang tersisa, kyuhyunpun kemudian membuang pecahan gelas tersebut kedalam tong sampah. Dan ketika kyuhyun menuju dapur untuk mengambil kain pel, ia melihat eunjung yang sedang duduk bersama siwon sambil menonton televisi diruang tengah. Eunjung bercanda bersama anak kesayangannya itu. sedangkan kyuhyun hanya diam dan menyaksikan kedekatan ibu dan anak.

" seandainya eomma masih hidup, aku pasti akan sangat bahagia….eomma…aku tahu eomma mengirimku agar aku bisa menjadi anak yang baik untuk eunjung eomma…tapi…eunjung eomma tidak pernah menyayangiku eomma….tetapi…meskipun sikapnya padaku sangat ketus dan dingin…aku yakin, suatu hari nanti eunjung eomma akan menyayangiku" batiin kyuhyun, air matanya mengalir dan membasahi pelupuk matanya. kemudian, kyuhyunpun kembali menuju kamar siwon dan mengepel lantai kamar siwon yang basah karena tumpahan susu tadi. setelah ia selesai membersihkan kamar siwon. Kyuhyunpun kemudian keluar dari kamar siwon, dan iapun kemudian menuju dapur untuk membersihkan kain pel itu. meskipun rumah yang ia tempati saat ini cukup mewah, tetapi kyuhyun sama sekali tidak pernah manja, dan ia selalu mandiri, meskipun para pelayan selalu menyuruhnya untuk tidak melakukan pekerjaan yang biasa pelayan lakukan, namun kyuhyun tidak pernah menurutinya. Kyuhyun selalu senang dengan apa yang ia lakukan. disetiap makan bersama, kyuhyun berusaha menjadi anak yang baik, ia selalu menata makanan diatas meja makan, dan ketika ia makan bersama eomma tirinya dan juga siwon. Kyuhyun selalu ingin memberikan makanan kepada eomma tercintanya dan juga hyung kesayangannya. Namun mereka berdua selalu menolak dan menepis setiap makanan yang ingin ia berikan kepada dua orang tercintanya itu.

" SUDAH KU KATAKAN BERAPA KALI….AKU…TIDAK ..SUKA…JIKA KAMU BERSIKAP BAIK KEPADAKU DAN JUGA ANAKKU SIWON….ARRAA…." bentak eunjung pada kyuhyun

"mianhe eomma…" sahut kyuhyun padanya.

" AKU BUKAN EOMMAMU…..DISAAT APPAMU TIDAK ADA…JANGAN PERNAH SEKALIPUN KAMU MEMANGGILKU DENGAN SEBUTAN EOMMA….KARENA AKU TIDAK SUDI JIKA KAMU MEMANGGILKU DENGAN SEBUTAN EOMMA" ujar eunjung pada kyuhyun, eunjung menatap tajam kyuhyun. Dan kyuhyun hanya tertunduk, kyuhyun menahan air matanya, tenggorokkannya terasa tercekat karena ia berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah didepan eunjung dan juga siwon.

" eomma…aku sudah kenyang….dan aku mau tidur sekarang" ujar siwon pada eunjung

"nee…anak eomma sayang, istirahatlah…besok pagi kamu harus pergi ke kampuskan?" sahut eunjung pada siwon

"kenapa eomma tidak pernah memanggilku anakku sayang?, aku juga sangat ingin eomma memanggilku dengan sebutan itu" batin kyuhyun, ia hanya dapat tertunduk dan tidak berani mendongakkan kepalanya. Dan ketika eunjung dan siwon meninggalkan ruang makan, air mata yang sedari tadi kyuhyun tahan, akhirnya tumpah juga. kyuhyun menangis sambil memakan makanannya. Hatinya diselimuti oleh kesedihan saat ini.

"meskipun eomma tidak pernah ingin aku memanggilmu eomma, tetapi bagiku eomma adalah eomma terbaik pengganti eommaku" batin kyuhyun. Pelayan yang melihat kyuhyun menangis, iapun kemudian menghampiri kyuhyun.

" tuan muda…uljima" ujar seorang pelayan paruh baya yang sangat menyayangi kyuhyun seperti anaknya sendiri. Kyuhyunpun kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya, ia menatap wanita paruh baya itu.

" ajumma…"ujar kyuhyun pelan, pelayan itu tidak tahan jika melihat kyuhyun menangis, sehingga iapun memeluk kyuhyun, dan ia membiarkan kyuhyun menangis dalam pelukannya.

" kenapa eomma tidak pernah menyayangiku?, aku sangat menyayanginya ajumma…aku juga sangat menyayangi siwon hyung, tetapi…apa salahku pada mereka berdua?, apakah salah jika aku menyayangi mereka berdua?" ujar kyuhyun pada pelayan wanita paruh baya yang bernama taeyeon itu.

" tuan tidak salah….justru mereka yang salah telah menyia-nyiakan kasih sayang dari anak sebaik dirimu tuan muda" sahut pelayan paruh baya itu

" aku sangat ingin, eunjung eomma menyayangiku ajumma…..aku ingin eunjung eomma memelukku seperti ajumma memelukku saat ini" gumam kyuhyun disela-sela tangisnya. Pelayan paruh baya itu hanya terdiam, dan iapun menangis setiap mendengar perkataan kyuhyun yang sangat menyayangi eunjung dan juga siwon.

"Ajumma…, aku ingin membelikan baju baru untuk Eunjung eomma", ujar Kyuhyun pada Taeyeon sembari ia menyeka air matanya

" Wae?, bukankah ia tidan pernah menyayangimu?, lalu kenapa Kyuhyun ingin membelikannya baju baru?", Tanya Taeyeon

" Karena aku menyayangi Eunjung eomma. Aku hanya ingin Eunjung eomma memakai baju yang aku belikan untuknya", sahut Kyuhyun

" Arasseo, tuan muda memang anak yang baik", sahut Taeyeon dan tersenyum padanya.

Sejak menyampaikan keinginannya pada Taeyeon mengenai keinginannya membelikan sebuah baju untuk Eunjung, Kyuhyun sering menabung dari uang saku yang diberikan Taecyeon padanya. Kyuhyun menabung secara diam-diam, hingga setiap di Sekolah, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak pernah jajan di Kantin.

" Kamu tidak makan Kyu?", Tanya sahabat Kyuhyun yang bertanya kepadanya

" Eoh, aku tadi sudah sarapan di rumah", sahut Kyuhyun pada sahabatnya yang bernama Kibum

" Tapi itukan tadi pagi, sekarang sudah jam 12. Kamu pasti lapar, ayolah, biar aku yang mentraktirmu, bagaimana?", Tanya Kibum dan memegang pundak Kyuhyun

" Tapi…", Kyuhyun ingin menolak ajakan Kibum, tetapi Kibum tetap memaksa Kyuhyun untuk makan bersamanya.

" Ayolah…..", Kibum menarik tangannya dengan paksa.

Kemudian merekapun pergi ke Kantin untuk makan bersama. Kibum yang mengetahui bahwa selama 2 bulan ini, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak pernah jajan di Kantin Sekolah seperti biasanya, membuat banyak pertanyaan dalam pikiran Kibum.

" Kyu…, bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?", Tanya Kibum sembari ia berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun untuk mengantri makanan

" Eoh, boleh saja", sahut Kyuhyun berbalik dan menatapnya

" Ok…", sahut Kibum

Setelah beberapa makanan tertata di atas nampan makanan mereka, lalu Kibum dan Kyuhyun mencari tempat, agar mereka dapat leluasa makan bersama.

" Kamu tadi ingin bertanya apa padaku?", Tanya Kyuhyun

" Owh, nee. Untung saja kamu mengingatkanku, hampir saja aku lupa", sahut Kibum seraya menyeruput minumannya

"…", Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menatapnya

" Kyu, jika ku perhatikan selama 2 bulan ini kamu sama sekali tidak pernah lagi makan di Kantin Sekolah. Ada apa sebenarnya Kyu?", Tanya Kibum penasaran pada sahabat baiknya itu

" Owh, jadi masalah itu yang membuatmu penasaran", sahut Kyuhyun dan mengaduk minumannya dengan sedotan

" Nde, apa appa mu tidak memberimu uang jajan?", Tanya Kibum polos

" Hahahaha…, kamu ini ada-ada saja Kibum~ah. Appa ku tidak sejahat itulah, masa anaknya tidak pernah diberi uang jajan", sahut Kyuhyun dan tertawa mendengar pertanyaan polos dari sahabatnya itu.

" Lalu, kenapa kamu lama tidak pergi ke Kantin?", Tanya Kibum yang masih penasaran

" Owh, aku hanya sedang menabung untuk membeli sesuatu untuk eomma ku", sahut Kyuhyun, dan memakan makanannya

" Owh, tapi bukannya kamu bisa tinggal minta saja pada appa mu, kan lebih mudah. Daripada kamu harus menabung segala", sahut Kibum, kemudian menyuap makanannya

" Aku tahu, tetapi aku ingin baju itu menggunakan uangku sendiri", sahut Kyuhyun yang begitu bahagia ketika menyampaikan keinginannya di depan Kibum

" Tapi kan eomma mu itu jahat padamu, Kyu", ujar Kibum

" Eomma ku tidak jahat, itu hanya pemikiranmu saja", sahut Kyuhyun yang sangat tidak ingin jika Eunjung dikatakan jahat kepadanya

" Bagaimana aku tidak menyebutnya jahat Kyu. Beberapa hari yang lalu, saat ada pertemuan orang tua, eomma mu itu bahkan menyeretmu pulang dengan paksa, dan aku melihat, bahwa eomma mu saat itu mencubit lenganmu. Kamu tidak usah berbohong padaku, Kyu", ujar Kibum yang prihatin pada sahabatnya tersebut

" Itu hanya penglihatanmu saja, eomma ku tidak seperti itu kok. Yah…, meskipun eomma ku itu bukanlah eomma kandungku, tapi eomma ku tidak sejahat seperti pikiranmu", sahut Kyuhyun yang tetap membela Eunjung di depan Kibum

" Terserahlah Kyu, mau bagaimanapun juga kamu menutupinya dariku. Tetapi, dari matamu saja aku dapat melihat kamu berbohong", sahut Kibum kemudian ia menyeruput minumannya.

Kibum merasa sedikit kesal pada Kyuhyun, karena menurutnya Kyuhyun terlalu penurut bahkan sangat penakut kepada eommanya yang selalu kejam kepadanya.

" Kyu…", ujar Kibum

" Nee, ada apa lagi Kibum~ah?", Tanya Kyuhyun yang mengetahui bahwa Kibum tidak puas dengan pernyataannya itu.

" Aku tidak suka pada hyung mu. Siwon hyung dan Eomma mu selalu menyakitimu, Kyu", ujar Kibum

" Kibum~ah…, yakinlah padaku. Mereka berdua itu tidak jahat. Aku yang sering berada di rumah bersama mereka, dan aku juga tahu bagaimana sikap mereka padaku", sahut Kyuhyun yang masih tetap menutupi kebenaran dari Kibum

" Lalu bagaimana dengan yang sering kulihat selama ini Kyu?, Kyu…, rumah kita ini hanya berseberangan saja. Bahkan, hyung ku saja tidak menyukai sifat angkuh Siwon hyung", ujar Kibum yang begitu kesal pada Siwon

" Aku kenyang Kibum, aku ke kelas duluan saja", ujar Kyuhyun yang kini kesal pada setiap perkataan Kibum mengenai Siwon maupun eomma nya.

" Kamu marah Kyu?", Tanya Kibum yang merasa tidak enak hati pada Kyuhyun

" Aniyo, hanya saja aku tidak suka jika kamu selalu berpikir buruk mengenai eomma dan juga hyung ku", sahut Kyuhyun, kemudian ia beranjak dari tempat duduk dan meninggalkan Kibum sendirian di Kantin tersebut. Kibum menghela nafas beratnya ketika Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkannya sendirian.

Sejak saat itu, Kibum lebih menjaga perasaan Kyuhyun. Karena meskipun Kibum tahu bahwa Siwon dan juga Eunjung selalu memperlakukan Kyuhyun dengan buruk, tetapi ia tahu, bahwa Kyuhyun begitu menyayangi keluarganya.

5 hari kemudian

Kyuhyun yang sudah menabung cukup lama, iapun akhirnya membongkar celengannya.

PRANGGGGGGG…

Kyuhyun begitu senang ketika ia melihat uang yang ia tabung ternyata cukup banyak, hingga iapun mengumpulkan kembali uang-uang itu lembar demi lembar. Kyuhyun begitu terkejut, ketika ada yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa megetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

" Hyung…", ujar Kyuhyun

Siwon yang melihat Kyuhyun memegang uang yang cukup banyak, Siwon pun dengan tega merampas hasil tabungan Kyuhyun.

" Berikan padaku", paksa Siwon merebut uang tersebut

" Andwae hyung, ini uangku", sahut Kyuhyun dan mencoba ingin merebut kembali uang itu dari Siwon. Tetapi Siwon yang badannya lebih besar dari Kyuhyun, Siwon menendang pundak Kyuhyun, hingga Kyuhyun tersungkur ke lantai.

" Hahahaha…, uang ini cukup untukku bermain Bilyard", ujar Siwon bahagia dan membawa uang itu pergi bersama dirinya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menangis ketika uang yang ia tabung dengan jerih payahnya, kini dirampas oleh hyung yang sangat ia sayangi dan juga ia hormati.

" Kenapa hyung tega merebut uang itu dariku?, uang itu untuk eomma, hyung", gumam Kyuhyun disela isak tangisnya.

Hotel Lottle World

" Yoeboe…", ujar Taecyeon pada Eunjung yang duduk di atas kasur

" Nee, waeyo yeoboe?", Tanya Eunjung

" Besok adalah hari ulang tahunmu, kamu ingin apa dariku?", Tanya Taecyeon pada istrinya

" Mm…, aku ingin sebuah baju yang sangat indah yeoboe. Mm…entahlah…, aku hanya ingin sebuah baju saja", sahut Eunjung sembari bersandar manja di pundak Taecyeon

" Arasseoyo…, aku akan membelikan baju apapun yang kamu inginkan", sahut Taecyeon yang menyenangkan hati Eunjung.

Tempat Bilyard

Siwon yang bermain Bilyard dengan menggunakan uang Kyuhyun, ia merasa sangat kecewa ketika beberapa kali ia kalah dari lawannya.

" Yaishhh!, kenapa aku kalah meluluh….ARGHHHHHHH!", kesalnya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri

" Siwon~ah…, mungkin karena uang yang kamu gunakan itu bukan uangmu, makanya sejak tadi kamu kalah terus dari Lee Joon", ujar seseorang yang datang menghampirinya dan sejak tadi memperhatikan Siwon bermain dari meja yang berjarak 2 meja dari meja Bilyard Siwon.

" Hya!, kamu jangan asal bicara", sahut Siwon berbalik dan menghampiri orang tersebut serta mencengkram kerah baju orang tersebut.

" HAH!, bukankah yang kukatakan itu benar?, kamu menggunakan uang dongsaengmu sendiri untuk bermain Bilyard ini kan?", ujar seseorang itu yang mengetahui darimana asal uang yang digunakan oleh Siwon saat ini.

" Apa maksudmu, Hyukjae~ssi!, apa kamu melihatku telah merampas uang itu dari dongsaeng manja sepertinya?", sahut Siwon yang bertambah kesal karena kini perkataan Eunhyuk menarik banyak perhatian orang banyak.

" Nde, aku melihatnya dari kamar dongsaengku Kibum, wae?!, aku benar bukan?!", sahut Eunhyuk yang semakin membenci sikap Siwon yang seenaknya pada Kyuhyun.

" HAH!, nde, itu memang benar. WAE!, apa itu membuatmu kasihan padanya?", ujar Siwon

Eunhyuk yang semakin kesal pada sikap Siwon, kini Eunhyuk menarik tangan Siwon yang masih mencengkram kerah bajunya, kemudian ia mendorong Siwon dengan kuat hingga, Siwon pun akhirnya tersungkur ke lantai.

" SEHARUSNYA KAMU MALU PADA DONGSAENGMU SENDIRI, APA KAMU TAHU?!, BERAPA LAMA KYUHYUN MENGUMPULKAN UANG-UANG ITU?, APA KAMU TAHU?!, UANG ITU AKAN KYUHYUN GUNAKAN UNTUK APA?!", perkataaan Eunhyuk kini menyudutkan Siwon.

" Memangnya urusanku apa, mengetahui untuk apa ia gunakan uang itu", sahut Siwon yang beranjak dan berdiri di hadapan Eunhyuk.

" DASAR HYUNG TIDAK BERGUNA. KAMU TAHU?!, KYUHYUN MENGUMPULKAN UANG ITU, KARENA IA INGIN MEMBELIKAN SEBUAH BAJU UNTUK EOMMA MU. KAMU TAHU ITU SIWON!"

Deg…, Siwon benar-benar tidak menyangka, bahwa dongsaeng yang selama ini ia benci, sangat menyayangi eomma kandungnya. Bahkan, ia sendiri sebagai anak kandung dari Eunjung, tidak pernah berpikir untuk memberikan sesuatu pada eomma nya sendiri. Siwon yang terkejut, ia mundur beberapa langkah, hingga ia tersandar di tepi meja Bilyard.

" Ba…baju?, kenapa…Kyuhyun ingin membelikan eomma ku sebuah baju?, padahal, selama ini eomma selalu tidak memperdulikannya, bahkan eomma selalu kejam kepadanya", gumam Siwon yang tertunduk lesu

" Bahkan kamu sendiripun kejam pada dongsaeng sebaik dia. Kamu tahu Siwon?, Kyuhyun sangat menyayangimu dan juga eomma mu. Bahkan, Kibum dongsaengku sendiri, selalu mengatakan padaku, bahwa Kyuhyun tidak suka pada orang yang selalu mennyebut eomma dan kamu, sebagai orang-orang jahat", sahut Eunhyuk

Hati Siwon sangat sakit atas tindakannya selama ini pada Kyuhyun. Ia tidak menyangka, bahwa dongsaeng yang ia benci memiliki hati yang sangat baik. Karena, Siwon menyesal atas tindakannya, iapun akhirny pergi meninggalkan tempat Bilyard, dan Siwon masuk ke dalam Mobil dan berencana kembali ke rumah untuk menemui Kyuhyun.

Blue Boutique

Setelah Siwon merampas uang yang telah ia kumpulkan selama 2 bulan lebih, kini Kyuhyun tidak memiliki uang itu lagi. Kyuhyun yang bingung harus melakukan apa untuk menyenangkan Eunjung pada hari ulang tahunnya Besok, kini Kyuhyun pergi dari rumah tanpa sepengetahuan para pelayan dan juga pengawal di rumah Taecyeon.

Kyuhyun yang sejak lama mengincar sebuah gaun panjang berwarna biru untuk Eunjung, iapun sengaja menunggu hingga pemilik Butik serta para pegawainya selesai bekerja.

Pukul 2 malam, Kyuhyun yang masih berada di sekitar Butik itu, iapun memberanikan dirinya untuk melemparkan sebuah batu besar kearah Butik itu, hingga jendela kaca Butik itupun pecah, dan dengan leluasa Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam Butik tersebut, kemudian ia mencuri gaun yang telah ia incar.

Setelah berhasil mencuri gaun biru tersebut, Kyuhyun pun kemudian lari dengan membawa gaun itu. Kyuhyun terus berlari karena ada seseorang yang mengetahui aksi pencuriannya, hingga Kyuhyun berlari tanpa ia melihat kiri dan kanan.

" PENCURIIIIIIIIIII", teriak orang itu kearah Kyuhyun yang masih saja berlari.

" Eomma tolong aku…", gumam Kyuhyun seraya ia masih berlari

Malam semakin gelap, kendaraan cukup sepi, tetapi tidak sesepi yang ada dipikirannya, karena ketika Kyuhyun berlari ke tengah jalan, tanpa ia sadari ada sebuah Mobil yang melaju cukup cepat, hingga mmebuat kedua kaki Kyuhyun terasa kaku ketika ia melihat sorot lampu Mobil yang berada di depannya saat ini.

BRAKKKKKKKKKK…

Kyuhyun terpental cukup jauh, hingga membuat tubuhnya bersimbah darah. Gaun biru yang masih berada dalam genggamannya kini ternoda oleh darahnya.

Orang yang berada di dalam Mobil tersebut segera ke luar dan menghambiri Kyuhyun yang kini pandangannya semakin kabur. Tetapi, Kyuhyun melihat dua orang berlari kearahnya serta berteriak memanggil namanya.

" KYUHYUUNNNNNNNNN"

Kedua orang itu kini tepat berada di depan tubuh Kyuhyun yang terkulai lemah tidak berdaya. Taecyeon meraih tubuh Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya.

" Kyuhyun…, bertahanlah…appa akan membawamu ke Rumah Sakit", ujar Taecyeon

Eunjung yang awalnya sangat membenci Kyuhyun, kini entah kenapa hatinya menangis ketika melihat Kyuhyun tidak berdaya di depannya. Air matanya jatuh tanpa ia sadari, dan kedua tangannya kini menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun yang masih memegang erat gaun itu.

" Eom…ma", panggil Kyuhyun lemah

" Nde…, eomma disini chagi", sahut Eunjung dengan suaranya yang serak

" Ba…baju….ini…un…tuk…mu…eom…ma", sahut Kyuhyun dengan suaranya yang lemah, dan tangannya bergetar ketika ia memberikan baju itu ke tangan Eunjung.

Eunjung menangis terisak-isak karena pemberian Kyuhyun. Eunjung menerima gaun biru bernoda darah itu, dan kemudian Eunjung memeluk gaun itu dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya tidak lepas dari genggaman tangan Kyuhyun yang memegangnya dengan erat.

" Gumawo…gumawo…", sahut Eunjung disela-sela isak tangisnya.

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyumnya kepada Eunjung dan juga Taecyeon, kemudian pandangannya semakin gelap. Dan Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya.

" IRONA KYUHYUN~AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", teriak Eunjung histeris.

FIN

Wkwkwkwkwkwkwkw….

1 tahun berlalu, dan 1 tahun kemudian ff ini baru kulanjutkan. Hehehe, mian yo. Coz, baru nemu ide nya sekarang.

Comentnya di tunggu . Ok ^^


End file.
